


Behind the Scenes

by Zinic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrities, Domestic Violence, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Levi hates Reiner, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smoking, Smut, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinic/pseuds/Zinic
Summary: I suck with summaries LOL-On camera, everything is suppose to be perfect. The angles, the lighting, camera placement, everything had to be spot on. As an famous actor Eren knew these things, on screen his life could seem almost ideal.Although, beyond the lenses his life was far from perfect. Nothing was perfect in such a dark world.But the Cameras definitely wouldn't show that now would they.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Eren turned the corner of the small hallway before entering the well lit up room that Levi stood in. He saw the older man cleaning the corners of the opened window using a rag the clean up the dust that laid there. Green eyes gazed at the ravens back, starving at the muscles that could be seen through the mans tight shirt.

He pulled down his mask before speaking,"I'm done cleaning the upstairs sir," He walked closer to Levi before stopping, "If I may ask, captain, where am I going to be sleeping?"

Levi's thin pale hands grabbed at his mask pulling it down past his chin, revealing his mundane face, "Your sleeping quarters will be located in the cellar." 

"The cellar?" Eren groaned in disappointment, "Sir, again?"

"It is our safest option. Your titan abilities are far from being under control." Levi explained, "You could go titan in your sleep. It is my duty to keep you under my security morning, noon, and night. So you will be kept under restraints. That is an order." 

Eren forcefully made a frown, but only so good that it did not even seem fake. He watched as Levi walked past him. "I will go and check your work. You take over from here, I want everything to be spotless, understood." Levi stated.

"Yes sir." Eren complied, watching the raven slowly make his way to the door, and off the stage.

The brunette look out the window, allowing the light to rest it's beams on his face. He turned his head down towards the floor, making a face that expressed his disappointment. He really did not want to sleep in the cellar, it's going to be cold and dark down there. He also did not like being on the Levi squad, dealing with the captain was already hard enough and he would have to get used to his new comrades. 

"Oh Eren, try and not look so discouraged." Petra said aloud, startling the brunette. She had just walked into the room with a broom held in her hand. 

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind me calling you Eren, I am aware the captain doesn't. But he is the one who sets the tone for everyone on his squad." Petra exclaimed, watching the man take one small step towards her.

"It's whatever but.. well-.. I.." Eren made a nervous movement, "Did I really look discouraged?" The green eyed man asked. 

"Everyone on the Survey Corps acts that way, up close captain Levi may not seem much like the hero he has sparked out to be," Petra asserted turning her head to the side before continuing, "He is a little bit on the temper side too. Not exactly viewed with what you would call social graces." 

"It's not that.. I'm more put off by the seriousness. He's so earned up on following the higher ups rules.." Eren admitted. 

Petra tilted her head to the side, "Let me guess, you must think that having strength means you can live by your own rules while ignoring everyone else's."

Eren flinched at the honest statement, "Well he did not strike me as the type to take orders.." 

"Well he would have exceeded your expectations, story has it before he joined the survey corps he was some rogue teenager. He was well known in the capitals black market." Petra told the younger male. Eren's green orbs widen in shock.

"What? Then how did he even.." The brunette was at a lost for words. 

"I honestly have no clue, people have their theories. The most popular one is with Erwin. Legend has it he dragged Levi to the corps kicking and screaming." Petra chuckled. 

"That's insane-" Eren was abruptly cut off.

"What's going on in here." A deep voice hissed. Silver eyes glared at the two subordinates in the room. 

Petra mad a humming noice before quickly sweeping at the sudden voice, not expecting the captain to barge in so unexpectedly. Eren quickly jumped back before looking at the captain with a nervous look, "Sir!" 

Levi stepped into the room. "Your cleaning is lamentable, back upstairs now. Do it all over again." 

"CUT-" A load voice boomed. Levi let out a sigh, loosening up his shirt with his left hand. The outfit he was dressed in was extremely uncomfortable, and it made his skin itch. He took off his gloves, making his way off the stage in a slow manner. 

"Good job everyone!" Their producer said through the obsessively large microphone. The stage lights were beginning to be cut off, and workers were running around trying to set up everything for their next shoot. It would take some time to get everything in place, and none of them intended to stay late so they worked in a quick pace.

"Petra, Eren, Levi! Nice work! You guys did great. Now You three will be here On Saturday to film your next shoot. It will be a long shoot, so make sure to get your rest. I can't have you guys looking worn out on on the cameras." The older man stated, taking a sip of his 4th cup of coffee.

"Oh, don't forget! You guys will be starring on the Ellen show Thursday night!!” He gave them a quick wave before looking down at the large pack of papers on his lap, turning them and waiting for the next set of actors to do their part. 

"Okay! Armin, Mikasa! You guys are up!"

Eren rolled his shoulders before making his way off of the stage, he off the scarf that sat around his neck and threw it onto a white chair. They had been filming sense 10 o'clock in the morning, Eren made a quick look at his watch, it was currently 7:35. His eyes tinged with dryness. With a long stretch he made his way to the dressing room. He had to change out of the extremely tight outfit before he could go home, and holding back the urge to simply rip it off was harder than one would think.

He stepped into the highly decorated room, taking notice of one of his co-workers in the room.

Silver orbs glanced their way towards him, "Hey brat. Try not to be late to work this time. It's a pain having to wait for your sorry ass." The deep voice hissed.

Eren made a scrunched face, Levi acted so much like his character on set that it would almost scared him. (Sometimes it would also amuse him as-well)

"Yeah, sorry about that. My mom was upset with me leaving her so soon-" 

"I don't care about your excuses, just don't do it again." The raven snapped. The pale man looked at the silver Rolex watch on his wrist before undressing. 

"Levi-" Eren began speaking but had hushed when the older man glared at him. Green eyes rolled, "You need to take anger pills cause your attitudes always out the roof." 

"Shut the fuck up." Levi growled, running a quick hand through his hair. 

The two of them never got along. Ever sense they met they would always clashed, though Eren always blamed it on Levi because he knew it was always Levi's fault. The brunette couldn't handle the ravens attitude. The Ackerman would just be shitty to everyone, even his own best-friends (Which was Hanji and Erwin)! Though everyone would always tell the green eyes man, _'Levi is a great actor'_ which was why they would deal with him. The only reason the raven won the _'Best Actor Award'_ last year was because the character he plaid in Attack on Titan was _exactly_ who he was in person. They were like a set of clones. 

With a shake to his head Eren made his way towards his black leather Gucci bag, opening it up by the zipper in a swift motion. He pulled out a dark green sweatshirt - which was 3 size bigger than what he would usually wear - along with a pair of loose grey sweatpants and placed them onto the dark blue cushioned couch. 

Oversized clothing was the best, and - to eren - it was the most comfortable way of wearing clothing. Especially when your going for a casual look. 

Eren began to undress, watching himself in the mirror that stood leaned up against the grey walls. He began with his top, first taking off the brown straps that sat around his shoulders before pulling the whitish-tan long sleeve over his head, exposing a set of softly defined abs. He fumbled with his belt, and once he heard the satisfied 'click' he was finally able to pull his pants down, as those were the tightest set of clothing that laid on his body at the movement. 

Green eyes looked over, noticing that the raven in the room had no clothes on other than his boxers. it wasn't the brunettes first time seeing Levi in such an _attire_ but he could never help himself. His orbs would scroll over the defined set muscles that had covered the males torso. Not to mention the set of tattoos that covered his body. He had a set of wings on his back, although he was unable to distinct what was on his arms.

Levi made a movement turning around to face the wall in front of him, which only left Eren was his eyes planted on his firm ass. The tanned man had to hold back a chuckle, he never expected the raven to have such a nice _rounded_ ass. It was a surprise at that, but what else was he to expect. He was well aware of how much the Ackerman had worked out.

Eren was fully naked, only sitting in a pair of tight red boxers. He stared at his slim figure in the mirror before getting dressed. He grabbed at the extra _large_ green sweatshirt that laid next to him and yanked it over his head, pushing his hands through the sleeves. He grabbed at his sweats and stepped in them, pulling them up to his waist before loosely tying the string. 

“Ooh Levi~” a voice sang from behind the door. It was an all too familiar voice, and the brunette let out a sigh. He looked at Levi, who had an annoyed look on his face.

“What is it.. Petra.” Levi huffed. The raven was currently tying up the laces to his black combat shoes. 

“You wanna go and get some grub? I’m staarving!” The woman complained. Levi let out a quick _‘tch’_ before responding. 

“I’d rather eat with hanji-“ 

The door slammed opened, “Levi! You want to eat with me! Let’s go, theres this new restaurant that serves just ramen! It’s suppose to be super good! Come on let’s go and head over there! Erwin can tag along as well!-“ 

“No, I am not tagging along-“ Erwin said as he walked past the energized woman. 

Hanji stormed in the room grabbing a hold on Levi’s arm, “Come on let’s go!” She exclaimed, yanking the raven out the door. 

“Hanji you _bitch_. Atleast let me grab my fucking bag.” Levi yanked his arm out of the woman’s grip.

Brown eyes widen in shock, “Your really going to come and eat with me..”. 

“Sadly yes, I’m hungry as fuck. Your paying for it though.” Levi said, grabbing his brown Loui Vuitton bag, before walking back towards the door.

“Eren, you want to come?” Hanji said excitedly! Food did sound nice - he was starving as well - but he wasn’t sure if he could deal with Levi’s continuous attitude.

“No it’s fine, I’ll stay back-“

“I’m not going to suffer this one all alone, your coming.” Levi interrupted.

_Never-mind, looks like I’ll be dealing with an asshole tonight. He always has to boss people around._

Eren scratched the back of his head, “I guess I’m coming then.” He stammered. He sat down on the couch, tying up his crispy white air forces. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror, fluffing out his hair a bit. He quickly grabbed his shades and placed them on top of his head. He was going to need those glasses later if they were going to go out to eat in a public restaurant. He zipped up his bag, and made his way to Hanji and Levi.

“Can I come too?” Petra whined, looking Hanji in the eyes. She tucked some of her orange hair behind her right ear, showing off her expensive earrings. 

“Yeah, the more people the better!” Hanji cheered. 

" _Tch_ " Levi made that noise again and Eren let out a small chuckle.

The raven reached for his phone and made a call, "Erwin, bring your ass over here. Your coming to eat with us." He snapped before quickly hanging up. Before you know it Erwin came around the corner, giving Levi a rude look. 

"You don't have to be so rude about it ya know, you could have politely asked me to come." Erwin implied, putting on his brown leather jacket. Hanji made a loud squeal, happy that someone else is coming. 

"Okay, so everyone head to their cars and follow me! To eat we go!" The jarful woman through a fist in the air as she began marching to her car, key in hand. 

Levi groaned, sliding on his crimson shades before making his way out back. He knew that this was going to be one long night.

* * *

Eren was following behind Levi's black Porsche in his Range Rover. He had made sure to have the interior color be tan because he loved the contrast it had with the dark blue exterior. He witnessed Levi make a right, so he followed and soon after they were there at the restaurant called Tamakashii Ramen House. It was severely crowded, which caused a problem for all five celebrities attending the place. Hanji hopped out of her red two door Mercedes, waiting for everyone else to exit their car.

Eren grabbed his keys and his wallet, placing them in his pocket before hopping out of his car. He made his way towards Hanji, and the others soon followed. 

"I called in seatings for us, they have the top corner of the restaurant reserved just for us. All we have to do it make it upstairs without dying." Hanji laughed out. levi rolled his silver eyes, crossing his arms. 

"Petra had to drive her obsessively _pink_ Bentley so now I'm sure half of Trost knows were here." Levi commented, seeing petra taking offense to what he said.

"I'm sorry my car is better than yours Levi." Petra barked back. Erwin and Hanji laughed. 

The Moon sat in the sky, shining down a luminous glow onto the well lit up city. The group was in a very famous part of town, so many pedestrians were around. And sense it was Friday night the street was busy and crowded with people. Their voices practically took up the street, bunch of conversations happening all at once with the nice background noise of music playing. They all put their shades on before making their way up to the restaurant.

Eren hit the lock button on his car keys, making sure that his car would be locked. He felt Levi walk up next to him, he could even smell the strong scent of cologne that came from the Ravens body. The Ackerman spoke, "You know your top is a little bit over your size." 

The brunette looked up into silver eyes, "I like my tops to be oversized, it makes everything more comfortable." Eren confessed.

Levi gave him a smug look, raising up on of his thin plucked eyebrows, "Is that so..?" 

"Yeah, you should try it sometimes. Then maybe you wouldn't be such a jackass." The green eyed male stated with a slight attitude. That was payback for being an ass in the dressing room. Erwin and Hanji let out a laugh at the spicy comment. Eren has to hold back a chuckle, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"You fucking little brat-“ Levi sneered out. Eren felt a hand grip onto his arm, basically lifting him off the floor. Green and silver eyes stared at each other, both showing signs of anger.   
  


“Hey Levi let him go, there’s no need for all of that..” Petra said with a grown. Erwin came over and forced Levi to let go of the brunette, eventually making Eren fall to the ground. 

“Asshole..” He whispered underneath his breath. He quickly got up off the floor and crossed his arms in a pout.

The group continued walking up, feet moving quickly as they didn't want to be noticed by anyone. Especially in such a crowded area they would be hoarded with fans. Levi kept his head down slightly, lurking behind Eren in a close manner. It would be easy to get lost in the crowd, so everyone made sure to stay near each other. Eren nearly tripped over Erwins large feet because of how close they were. 

The more they walked the more you could smell the food coming from the Ramen House. "We're almost there.." Petra said. She tucked her hair behind both of her ears and made sure to put on her lip gloss, making sure she was ready for any paparazzi to take pictures. 

They walked passed the long line of people who were waiting to entire into the restaurant. Comments were beginning to be made, especially for Levi and Erwin. It was easy to spot the two of them sense they were both so tall. Eren could here the sudden gasp coming from people all around them. Hanji began speaking to the hostess, exclaiming that they had a reserved seat. The woman gave a shocked expression before running back inside the restaurant in quick small steps.

"They have to clean up the tables." Hanji said, putting both her hands in the pockets of her jeans. 

"That's not good Hnaji, people are starting to notice-" Petra was cut off by a squeeky voice.

"Oh my god, is that Levi Ackerman!" 

"Look Erwins with him too!" 

Erwin gave a wave, before telling hanji they needed to head inside. 

"It’s Eren Yeager!"

"Hanji, Petra may I have a picture!"

People began to take notice to these reactions, and a crowd started to form. Levi made a sneer, face scrunching up as a bunch of woman and teenagers began to walk towards him.

"Levi! May I have a picture please!?" A teenager asked, phone in hand ready for the picture of a lifetime. 

"I want a picture with Levi!"

"I was here first!"

Claustrophobia crept up on the the group of celebrities and they were starting to become cramped up between the large crowd. More people came surrounding them, and the brunette was getting hot with fans enclosing them all in a small circle. The only thing he could hear we’re loud screams, and the blinding lights from phones began to mess with his vision slightly.

Luckily the shades came in use for him.

Eren pointed his head down, standing next to Levi's large frame. He knew that he could use Levi as a shield from all the flashing lights.

Eren felt a hand grab at his arm, pulling him out from behind Levi. He looked down to see a teenager with flushed cheeks, mouth open in a wide smile.

“Can I have a picture!” The girl asked with a loud voice. Eren gave a grin before taking a hold of the girls phone out of her small hands.

“Sure! But if I look ugly you have to promise to delete it!” Eren said before leaning down to the girls height. He made a goofy face, easing up one of his eyebrows before snapping the picture.

“Thank you so muc-“ the girl was cut off as more people began to rush towards the brunette.

“Can I have on too!” The blond woman squealed.

Eren was going to respond but was pulled by a large muscular grip on the back of his sweater. He looked up only to see Levi giving him a serious look.

“Stop turning to play celebrity.” The raven sneered. Eren almost slapped the older man. 

“That’s what I am Levi!” Eren growler, though the Ackerman was unable to hear what the brunette had said due to the crowd they had basically created. 

Workers came rushing from the restaurant, separating the celebrities from the fans, and making a safe barrier for the actors. They had their hands out, trying to tell everyone to calm down. 

"Your table is up this way!" The hostess said, the actors quickly made their way inside the Japanese styled restaurant, happy that they were able to get away from the sudden crowd. 

When they walked in, there were more fans. But none of them got up trying to approach them, they just made comments and took out their phones, recording them as they quickly made their way up the stairs and to their table. 

  
————

“Hanji, why would you choose such a popular street?” Erwin asked as he took a drink of his water.

“Because, the ratings were high! So I wanted to try it, it’s going to be sooo good.” Hanji proclaimed, looking at the menu that was in her hands.

“Your so fucking annoying,” Levi hissed, “your as annoying as the idiot fans outside.”

“Levi, you shouldn’t speak like that about your fans.” Petra said with a giggle. The raven only rolled his eyes in response.

They sat in a booth upstairs, in the corner. Two workers dressed in uniformed stand near the table, making sure customers wouldn’t bother them while dining in. It was a little noisy up stairs, a lot of chatter happening from all around. But the actors could still hear - and see - their fans outside of the restaurant, all of them waiting for them to finish their visit at the newly opened diner.

Erens green eyes scanned the menu in front of him, he was looking at the appetizer section. He was way too hungry to wait for his main entree. His eyes stopped once he saw the word calamari plastered as the first option within the section. 

The brunette took a sip of his food, not particularly showing any interest in the conversation happening at the table he sat at. He remained silent while everyone else talked amongst themselves.

“Remember when Levi spilt coffee all over himself before going onto the Ellen show.” Hanji chuckle.

Petra looked at Hanji with a shocked expression, “Wait-Wait... when did _this_ happen?!” 

Erwin set his water on the table, “It was right when Attack on Titan had aired. Levi spilt his coffee on his brand new _white_ Burberry Suit.” 

“Shut it, thick brows.” Levi sneered. He leased back into the chair folding his arms loosely. 

Erwin chuckled at the common nickname, “That is what happened.”

  
Eren watched as Levi took a quick sip of his Sake, pale muscular fingers gripping the rim of the cup. Eren began to take note of Levi’s attire, a black button up shirt that snug nicely against his muscular figure. Black skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots.

_What sense of style did this man even have other than black._

Their waiter , Anko was the name, had came back to the table, purple hair put up into a messy bun. She took out her pin pad and gave everyone a smile, “Are you guys ready to order?”

Levi took no hesitation on speaking first, “Give me the Tonkotsu ramen, with extra noodles and extra meat.”

The woman quickly wrote in her notebook, taking orders down. Petra spoke as to what she was wanting then Hanji and Erwin soon followed afterwards. Hazel eyes looked at Eren and the brunette realized it was his turn to order.

“I’ll take the miso ramen, with an extra boiled egg please. Also may I have the calamari too as well.” Eren said and Anko gave a quick nod to her head as she wrote everything down in her book.

“I’ll have those right out for you guys!” Anko said before taking off back to the kitchen.

Levi downed his Sake in one gulp, slamming the glass on the table as he took in the bitter taste. He ran a hand through his hand, leaning back into the booth. He let out a breath before speaking, “I’m never eating out with your ass ever again Hanji.”

“What did I do? Your the one whose hungry.” The woman complained.

“You chose the worst place to eat at." The raven nagged, rolling his neck to the side.

Hanji pushed up her glasses, "But you still came. There were plenty of opportunities for you to sneak away, yet you still came." 

"whatever you say four-eyes." Levi settled his silver eyes onto Eren, noticing the nervous look plastered on the brunettes face. 

Eren's green eyes stared at his phone, noticing the text that was sent from his boyfriend, Reiner. Yeager had forgotten to tell Reiner that he was going out to eat with his co-workers. Erens hands squeeze the white iPhone before sliding his finger over to open up the message. 

_Eren, where are you? Your location says your right on Trost street. Are you attending a party?_

Eren made a movement before texting back, ' _No, I'm with my co-workers at the moment. We all decided to go and grab food after a long day of filming. Would you like me to bring you something back?_ '. Eren's thumb pressed on the send bubble, then placed his phone down waiting for a response. His green eyeballs looked up, his attention falling on Levi who had a gorgeous pair of eyes focused on his smaller frame. 

"Tell Reiner I said to fuck off." Levi remarked, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Eren gave the Ackerman a dismayed look, "That would just piss him off, and keep your pointy nose out of my busi-" 

His phone vibrated, and he noticed the small green icon appear on his lock screen. Looks like Reiner just texted him back. Eren picked his phone up, 

' _No, that won't be necessary. I already ordered some Pizza. But I want you to come home, now. Tell everyone you will see them some other time._ ' 

Eren let out a tired sigh, he hadn't even received his food yet and now Reiner wants him to just leave. He let his head fall back, he honestly did not want to go home, he could tell Reiner was in one of his _moods_ again. The brunette looked up, and noticed their tables waiter walking by. 

"Excuse me, Anko!" The waitress turned, heading towards their table.

"Hi uhm... I'm not trying to sound rude or anything but do you know how much longer my food will be ready, I have to leave soon." Eren faltered. The brunette noticed the displeased look on her face. Great, now Eren made it seem like he was a rude celebrity. This is not going to look good on magazines. 

"I'm not sure, but let me run back and ask!" The purple haired woman assured. She quickly made her way down stairs to get new of his order. 

"Eren, your leaving?" Erwin sighed. The blond had a sorrowful look plastered on his face. 

"Yeah, Reiner is wanting me to be home. I'm sorry." Eren grumbled. 

The brunette noticed the change of aura from the table. Not everyone was really found of Reiner as many accusations had been placed on the man in the past, but those allegations had been cleared of by the public (along with a bunch of fake apology videos). Yet, the group of celebrities knew that Reiner was actually a bad guy. Rude and disrespectful on set, and most of those accused _indictments_ were actually true. The blonde man was just able to get himself out of trouble all the time. So much that many people would just ignore any allegations what were aimed at him. 

But more importantly Reiner had cheated on Eren with Bertolt. Though Eren says that they worked around everything he himself knew that was a lie. Their relationship was very rocky, though Eren did his best to stay positive because he loved Reiner.

Hanji gave a glance at Erwin who focused his blue eyes onto the table in front of him, shaking his head slowly. 

"Why put up with him? He treats you like shit." Levi blurted, tilting his head at the smaller man. 

"Shut it, you know nothing.." Eren mumbled. 

Anko moved quickly to the table a worried look on her face, "Your appetizer and Entree won't be here until about 20 minutes." Eren bit his lip, looking down at his phone in hand. That was too long, Reiner would be upset if he waited for such a long time. 

"It's okay, I won't need the food. I'll pick up some food on the way back home. I have to get leaving now, I don't want to upset Rei-" A hand was settled onto the brunettes thigh, and Eren gave a look at Levi. 

"Stay," Levi demanded, "Wait for your food and then go. It's only 20 minutes." 

Eren slapped the hand off his thigh, "Levi, stay out of my business! Now move your scrawny ass."

The Ackerman remained in his current spot, only scowling at the younger man next to him. Eren picked up his drink, and with whatever water was left in it he through all over Levi. A shocked gasp came from behind him, and people around them started to look over at the commotion. 

"This is ridiculous, Levi just move." Hanji stated, biting on her nails in anxious.

Levi stayed in place, feelings the cold water percolate through his shirt. The raven exposed his rage with his eyes. The brunette gave a shove at his hips. The pale man perched his daunting eyes on Eren, before taking a fist full of the small tan chin. "You fucking _brat_ ", Levi leaned down towards Erens face, "Your going to regret doing that." He pushed Erens head back, roughly before letting go of his chin. Erens had hit the back of the booth, causing a loud 'thud'.

"Levi-" Eren was stopped by a ring, and he noticed Reiners name pop up on his phone. He answered the call quickly, "Hey Reiner.." He said in a shaky voice. Levi took note of this. 

" _Eren, your location is telling me that your still at the restaurant. Is everything okay?"_

 _"_ Oh, everything is fine, I was just," Eren tried to think of what to say," Uh- chatting! But i am about to leave now, see you soon yeah?" Eren hesitated. The phone just hang up and the brunette almost flinched at the sound of an ended call.

Erwin got up from his seat, "Levi move, now." The blond said, grabbing the raven by the arm. Levi got up, submitting to the blond. 

Eren got up, giving a quick thanks to Erwin before scrambling his way downstairs. 

* * *

The soft tone from his vehicle advised Eren that his car had turned off. Eren had rushed his way to get here, but in all that hurrying he was only able to make it back home within half and hour. The brunette took ahold of his bag and his keys before exiting his car. He hurried his way to the door, pressing the garage button before heading inside. He took his shoes off before stepping his way onto the carpet. 

"Took you long enough.." A raspy voice said in the kitchen. 

Erens turned to look in the kitchen, witnessing Reiner sitting on a black stool with a glass of water in front of him. He had his left forearm propped up against the marble counter, the other one down to his side. He sat in black sweats that hung low on his waist, showing off a defined 'V' line. The blond twisted his head towards Eren, hazel eyes landed onto the brunette. 

"You wearing my sweater?" Reiner questioned, biting the bottom of his lips. 

Erens pointer finger scratched at his head. He had a thing for wearing Reiners clothes, and sense his boyfriend was much more bigger than him in size - _literally_ \- all the tops he would wear in Reiners size would fit him just how he'd like. Plus, he knew deep down Reiner loved it when Eren wore his clothing. 

"Yeah, you know i like wearing your clothes," Eren shut the door behind him, ".. Plus, It smells like you." He admitted. 

Reiner got up and walked his way towards Eren, putting both his hands behind his head in a casual manner. The athletic blond looked down at the brunette before opening up thin lips to speak, "Did you enjoy your time with your friends?"

"Uh, yeah! It was pretty fun, I'll be on magazines some time soon. We went to a ramen place that was super crowded." Eren stammered, walking to the kitchen to place his bag and keys down onto the bar. He could feel Reiner lurking behind him. He turned around, leaning up against the marbled counter, hands grasping at it's edge. Green eyes looked up, noticing the blond hovering over him.

"What did you eat?" 

"I had the Miso soup" Eren lied, "It was super good, we should go there for a bite sometime, yeah?" The green eyed man only wished he was able to eat his food. Ramen was one of his favorite dishes. 

Reiner stood closer to him, his pelvis pressing against him. Just like he had said before, Reiner was literally bigger than him-

"Who were you with?" The blond asked in a deep tone. 

"oh uh-.. I went out with Hanji, Erwin, and then Petra came along. Oh and mister grumpy butt came too.. he was the one who basically forced me to go in the first place.." Eren said, shifting in his current position. Being pressed up against the edge of the white marble counter was uncomfortable. 

"Levi was with you..?" Reiner questioned, a sharp eyebrow raising up. 

Eren nodded, noticing the change in expressions on his boyfriends face. The brunette pushed himself up onto the counter, legs rest against Reiners sides. 

Reiner settled a hand on Eren's throat, letting his fat thumb run over the adams apple that belonged to tan man. He placed his other arm against the shelf that was sat above Eren and then slanted down, "I don't want you going out with others without asking me first," the grip on Eren's throat tightened, ".. so don't do it again." 

Eren gulped, "I really am sorry Reiner, I was going to tell you," He gripped at the hand on his neck, "I just got carried a-away.." 

"I don't want any excuses," Reiner watched Erens mouth fall agape, sharp digging into his hand, "Don't do it again!" The blond snarled, pushing the brunette against the counter.

"I won’t" Eren whimpered. Reiner let go of the brunettes throat, large hands resting on Erens waist. 

"It wont happen again, I'll make sure to tell you before hand! I promise.." Eren said, tears forming in his eyes. The brown haired boy faced his partner with a somber look. A large hand gripped at his chin, fat thumb wiping at the tears running down his face. He made a sniffle before looking into stunning hazel eyes. 

"I swear, it was a mistake. Please forgive me..." Eren cried. 

Reiner lifted up Erens chin before leaning in, pressing his lips against his partners. Eren made a shocked noise before giving himself in, eyes slowly shutting. Reiner allowed his hands to grip at Erens thighs, squeezing the flesh roughly. "I know your sorry.. but please don't cry." Reiner said between the kiss.

Eren wrapped his arms around Reiners neck, "It won't happen again." Reiner gave the brunette a smile before giving a sloppy kiss to his partner. Eren let out a moan into the kiss, feeling Reiners bulge push against him. A tongue was forced into his mouth, and Eren felt the hands on his thighs moved up to his butt. 

The brunette was picked up off the counter with ease, "To the room we go." The blond announced, taking in the laugh that came from Erens mouth. 

* * *

Levi walked through the front door of his house, placing his keys on the small stand to the left of him. He took his shoes off and turned on the lights, revealing the his neatly decorated modern house. The raven took off his shoes and snuck his feet into his slippers before stepping against the dark wooden floor. He walked into the bare and spacious living room, shutting the blinds to the windows. Silver eyes glanced at his wrist, checking the time on his watch.

10:49

It was a super long night, one that was not drama free for Levi. After Eren had made his dramatic exit everyone at the table argued with Levi about how he needs to learn to ' _Control himself_ ' throughout the rest of dinner. The raven did feel slightly bad for him but what gave the brunette the right to throw water on him? Was Eren unable to understand what he was trying to do for him? Levi knew the brown haired man couldn't be that dense, or at least he believed so. Who knows, maybe Eren was a dumb hard-headed ass. He acted like one most of the time.

Levi went to close the other blinds, a disgusted look sneaking its way onto his face when he felt the wet spot on his damp shirt lick his skin. He stopped what he was doing and quickly took his shirt off, feeling the air kiss against his naked torso. He through the shirt over his shoulder, before making his way over to the back door, making sure it was locked. 

_Brat is definitely going to pay for throwing water on me._

He had never been so humiliated in his life, having water thrown on him? Throughout his years Levi has come across a bunch of embarrassing moments in his life, but none even surpassed what Eren did. He grimaced as he could see the headlines for tomorrow’s papers.

Usually by this time Levi would be in bed. The raven rolled his shoulders and he headed over to the kitchen. He opened the fridge with his left hands, leaning against the door. He opened the clear drawer at the bottom, grabbing a water-bottle. He shut the door and made his way upstairs, walking down the narrow hallway before entering his room.

The Ackerman took his slippers off before stepping into his room, pale toes digging into the floor. He headed towards his bed stand, placing the water bottle down on it before going to the bathroom. He was in dire need of a shower after being around so many people. He switched the light on, revealing his gram in the wide mirror.

Levi threw his black shirt into the hamper before he went over to his shower, turning the water on for it to be hot. He watched as the water fell from the ceiling and splashed against the floor, slowly making its way to the drain. He reached his hand to touch the water, and once it was hot enough he knew he could get in.

He took off his clothes before stepping into the luxurious walk-in-shower, steam already pressing his skin before he even touched the water. He stood underneath the shower head, letting the hot water poor down his body, hair clinging to his face.

He took ahold of his shower sponge before drizzling a heavy amount of his body wash. He ran the sponge under the drizzling hot water before scrubbing at his toned body. The scent of the body wash began to fill the room, and Levi let out a content sigh. This was his favorite body wash after all, it always has been ever sense _he_ gave it to the raven as a gift. Levi fell in love with the smell, and he uses it every single night. The body wash came with a whole set, that included shampoo and conditioner, lotion, and shaving cream. 

The wash had a nice aroma that was heady and powerful. It only guaranteed Levi that the smell would remain on him 24/7. 

He pushed his hair out of his face, placing his sponge on the carved out ledge in the wall before grabbing his shampoo, lathering it up in his hands. He began scrubbing at his hair, hearing the shampoo foam up on his head. He scratched at his scalp, making sure it was clean before rinsing it out. Doing the same thing with his conditioner before turning off the water. The raven stepped out of the shower and grabbed at one of the folded white towels that sat stacked up on each other. 

Wrapping the towel around his waist, the Ackerman headed his way towards his room. He opened up his dresser and grabbed a pair of Dark blue sweats, throwing them onto the queen sized bed that was covered with a dark blue blanket.

_Now what shirt to wear?_

Levi heard his phone chime, taking his attention off of his current task. He headed over to his black bag and opened it up, reaching inside of it to grab his phone. He noticed the name that read on his screen. 

_Reiner? What could he possibly want with me._

The raven unlocked his phone, opening up the blonds message. His eyes scanned across the small set of words, hand clenching around his phone. 

' _Hey Levi, just wanted to remind you that Eren is no longer yours. Incase you forgot.. you know?'_

The message was sent with a video and Levi opened it up. Reiner's face was shown, a small grin on his face, though he wasn't saying anything. Just heavily breathing at the phone. He watched the blond pull up a thickly rolled blunt to his mouth, inhaling it before letting it's fumes blow out of his mouth. Hazel eyes were slim and hazy. 

Silver eyes widened slightly as he took notice of the soft sound of of skin slapping against skin. The camera flipped around, exposing the blonds dick buried _deep_ inside of Eren's rounded ass. Reiners hand gripped at the brunettes slim waist, snapping his hips harder. A lewd whine became audible through the phone, which Levi knew was Eren. He knew that voice all to well.

‘ _Ooh, fuck.. your tight babe’_

Levi clenched his teeth together and threw his phone against the wall, noticing the audible sound of it cracking before it fell onto the floor with a soft flop.

He knew Eren wasn't his anymore, he just hasn't accepted it. 

He never will. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok uhm, I’ve got a lot of explains to do. I know I know! I’m so sorry, online school sucks ass and it’s not easy what so ever. I absolutely hate it, but I’ve gotten my shit together now, so you can definitely expect updates on this story from here on out! Another thing I was to address is that, THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSE TO BE PUBLISHED TWO WEEKS AGO!!! But my dumbass didn’t hit the freaking publish button namdjanithcnsiiwnfkd so yeah, my fault on that I’m so freaking stupid- but do expect another chapter by the end of this week! Hope you enjoy!

"Nooo, your doing it all wrong!" Their producer, Isayama, complained.

Slim fingers ran between jet black hair swiftly. Grey eyes narrowed at the blond in front of him, "Armin. Get your big head out of your ass." 

"Sorry.." The blond stammered. Flinching at the gravelly voice.

"I need more ' _umpth_ ' Arlet!" Their boss said, walking up to the stage. Skinny arms folded over each other, "Your stuttering too much, get yourself together!" 

Isayama began heading back over to his chair, "Oh, and Levi. Quit being a jackass." 

Levi rolled his eyes, hand resting on his hip. 

The day had started off rough for him. He was called to come in early for work (at 7 am. in the morning) to get a quick scene acted through - his boss added this scene last minute - so sleeping in was not played out as he wanted. The rush getting here wasn't ideal for Levi either. He never got to drink his morning routined coffee, so he was cranky at best. 

And to make matters worse for him, his name was trending over the internet. Yes, Levi was conversant to having his name trend on the daily but this day, however, turned out being paradoxical to what he usually was use too. Pictures of him and Eren had surfaced over the night, and people were beginning to suspect the worst. The variety of headlines that he had read made him irate.

_' **Eren and Levi get Naughty?' 'Eren cheating on Riener?' 'Levi gets -soaked- during seating with Yeager'**_

_The brat had poured water on me, not make him cum. Plus most of the water was on his shirt not his pants._

Not to mention, the pictures that were taken made things worse. One pictured was taken in such an angle that it seemed like he had his hand placed on the brunettes crotch, which was _not_ the case. Another picture showed Levi grabbing at Erens sweater, and was followed by another short of him pulling the brunette closer to him. Though he was clearly trying to make sure that Eren wouldn't get swarmed by his fangirls.

The pictures had pissed him off, _es_ _pecially_ the snapshot that had captured him holding Erens face in his hand, their face inches apart. It only indicated for the public to conclude that they had something _erotic_ going on between them. 

The raven gave a scowl, rubbing his eyelids with his fingers. 

That's the other thing, _nothing_ was going on between the two males. Nothing was going on at all! It was just miscommunication and assumptions, along with the public not learning how to mind their _goddamned_ business.

_This explains why I hate those stupid media fucks._

"Levi, you okay?" A shaky voiced questioned. The raven gave out a sigh, "Yeah, I'm fine."

That was obviously a lie. He was unmistakably _not_ okay. Very much _peeved_. 

"Come on Alert, let us get this shitty scene over with so I can go home." Levi said in his usual monotone voice. 

"Hey, this scene is not shitty-"

* * *

"Morning Reiner.." Eren mumbled. He rolled over, cuddling himself on top of his partner. He let out a content sigh when he felt the blonde wrap his muscular arms around his body, hands messaging his small back. Eren nested his chin in the crook of Reiners neck.

It was the crack of day, their room still seemingly dark with a small light grey-bluish hue coming from the early morning sky. The sun had yet to show itself above the earths horizon. Birds began chirping faintly as they took notice of the sky getting brighter by the second. 

The two men laid together, their naked bodies pressed to each others skin. The smell of sex and weed lingered on in the room. 

The brunette pulled his head back, noticing hazel eyes gaze towards him hazily. Their breathes mingled together in the thin air, warming up the small space between their face. Eren felt a strong set of hands grab at either one of his thighs, squeezing it in their palms. 

Eren let a laugh out through his nose, "Reineerr~" 

Reiner smirked, "Can't help myself. Your so adorable." The blond placed a quick peck on the brunettes forehead before sitting up, bringing Eren up with him. Hazel eyes looked into green eyes and took in the beautiful color. Never has the blond seen such beautiful eyes, they were one of a kind. 

"What do you want for breakfast? Pancakes? French toast? An omelette maybe?" Eren said, tilting his head to the other side each time he stated a dish.

"Hmm.." Reiner raised up a sharply thin eyebrow, eyes glancing around the room in question. What sounded good to him? He knew exactly what sounded good.

"Oooh I know what sounds good.. It would be _you_." Reiner admitted taking ahold of the brunettes tan cheeks, squeezing them with his grip. 

Eren giggled, "You can have _that_ ," he emphasized the word ", after some real breakfast okay?" He placed a quick peck on the tip of Reiners nose.

The blond gave him a smile, "Fine, guess we can save the best for last." 

The blond slapped the brunettes bum before laying back down in their bed, turning on the T.V. with a small high-tech black remote. Eren laughed before getting up off the blond. He quickly made his way into the bathroom and turned on the bright lights, revealing the neatly decorated bathroom. He took a glance of himself in the mirror before taking ahold of his tooth brush. 

He ran his tooth brush under the water, poured tooth paste onto the brush, before soaking it back into the water. 

With that he began brushing his teeth, hearing the sound of zombies playing in the room behind him. He only assumed it was High-school of the Dead, and he made a face when he realized Reiner was watching it without him.

_That bastard!_

Eren finished brushing his teeth. He cleaned his brush before putting it back in the small dark blue cup, letting it join up with the other brush. He opened up the drawer below the sink, grabbing ahold of his face wash. He grabbed the white fluffy headband - which had bunny ear on them - and placed it on his head, pulling his bangs out of his face. He waited for the water to warm up before quickly applying the clear liquid wash onto his hands and mixing it with water and began washing his face. 

He loved washing his face. For one, it felt good against his skin, and second it would leave his epidermis smooth and clear. He used to have major breakouts but after going to. the dermatologist he was able to get his face cleared up. Although Eren love himself with or without pimples. Pimples are a natural thing so he saw no reason to hate them.

He rinsed his face with the water, before patting his face down with the rag. He applied a decent amount of sunscreen on his face before making his way to the room, throwing a pillow at Reiner. 

"Why're you watching it without me, asshole." Eren whined. 

Reiner rolled his eyes, "Because I can." The brunette gave a pout which ejected a chuckle from his partner. 

"Your so adorable. Hurry up and make the food so we can watch it." Reiner said, switching to a different show to watch. Eren blushed and only nodded his head to respond. He made his way to the dresser and opened it up, digging around for a shirt to wear. 

He took ahold of a pastel yellow shirt that had '1984' written on it in white. The number on the shirt confused him as he didn't understand what was so important about that year but he was positive that the shirt would do, it was Reiners after all so it would fit him like a dress. Exactly how he's wanted it too.

He put the shirt on before exiting the room and making his way down the short hall. He opened up the blinds to the wall length windows, allowing the kitchen and living-room to become somewhat brighter. It was still dim due to the fact that the sun was barely peaking over the edge of the earth, though the brunette was sure certain it would become brighter later on in the morning. 

He turned on the lights that where underneath the cabinets, giving a luminous glow in the kitchen. But it gave enough light for Eren to begin cooking.

_Now what to make?_

Reiner was a big breakfast boy, so Eren would always make him something to eat every morning. Though he would have to make a lot due to the blonde eating so much. Reiner was a pretty heavy eater so he figured to make something that would fill him up.

He decided on buttermilk pancakes. It was the blondes favorite breakfast dish after all.

He quickly grabbed eggs, milk and flour and began making his mix. 

"Reiner, how many pancakes do you want?!" Eren yelled. He waited for a response, but when he never received a response he frowned. 

Normally he would want six pancakes, but just to be safe he would make about ten pancakes. The brunette himself only needed two pancakes to feel himself up.

Without second though he began making breakfast. He made sure the pancakes were a nice golden brown, with crispy edges. For sides he had cooked up some bacon and scrambled eggs. He also remembered to put cheese in the eggs sense thats what Reiner had liked. 

The sun began to peek over the earth and it's light began to pierce through the large windows, lighting up the white carpet of the living room adjacent cent to the kitchen. 

Before Eren knew it he had finished cooking.

He grabbed a clear squared glass out of one of the cabinets and poured some orange juice in it. He placed a stack of 4 pancakes onto a clear white plate, placing a slice of butter on top. He set down some bacon and scrambled eggs onto the place and poured syrup on top of the fluffy cakes, watching it drizzle down it's side. 

Eren's face fell captured to a cheeky grin. He grabbed the glass and the plate and headed towards the room, pushing the door open with his hip.

"Tadaa! I made pancakes for you, I know their your favorite. I even put cheese in the eggs-", the brunette stopped in his tracks, "Reiner are you okay?" He quickly placed the plate and glass on the nightstand, a worrisome look swam in his eyes. He placed a hand on Reiners shoulder, looking at the side of his partners face. 

The blond had his face down, hands gripping at the edge of his phone. 

"Babe-"

"What the **_fuck_** is this?" Reiner's voice was sharp and deep, it almost made Erens leg shake. The blonde turned the brightness up on his phone before showing the screen to Eren. The brunette tilted his head, before reading what was displayed on the screen. Green eyes widened.

Eren gazed over the picture. 

It was of him and Levi. The raven had his slender fingers gripped onto the brunettes chin, with their face just inches apart. It only hinted that he and Levi were about to kiss. Yet, he himself knew that wasn't true. The angle of the picture and the dimness of the light also didn't help. It was a blurry picture but it was enough to get a point across.

His heart stopped.

"Reiner, please believe me. That is _not_ what it looks like-" 

A slap echoed across the room. 

Eren stumbled back, landing on the floor. He looked up with teary eyes. 

"Don't lie to me Eren! These damn pictures are all over the internet!" Reiner seethed, he walked over to the brunette and looked at his phone, reading the headlines.

"Levi and Eren get Naughty, Eren cheating on Reiner, Eren and levi get wet during seating?!!"

“I threw water on him, it was nothing!-“

The blond threw his phone right at the brunettes left eye, making him cry out. Reiner grabbed at brown hair and yanked up, pulling at his scalp. Eren scrambled to take ahold on Reiners waist in distraught, "Ah- Reiner.. that's all out of proportion, ask Erwin and Hanji! None of that happened! It's a misunderstanding!" 

The grip on his hair tightened and he could feel himself being lifted up even more. "No- You were out _fucking_ around with your god damn ex! You lied to me you stupid _prick_!" The blond snapped. Hazel eyes were laced with venom. Eren gripped at Reiners hand, standing up on his knees. 

"That's not it! Just listen to me for once! I'm tel- Ack-" A hand wrapped around Erens throat, he was shoved to the ground with abrupt force. He chocked for air, clawing at Reiner's vicious grip. The blond straddle his waist and squeezed his hand tight around Eren's neck.

"Shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear your lies!" Eren desperately yanked at Reiners hand. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, his lungs were crying for air.

"Pl-ease.. it's not what you think.." His voice was hoarse and it cracked under the hold on his throat. Warm tears paved their way out from the corner of green eyes and traveled down the side of his face. 

A fist connected with his face. His vision blurred, and sound became covered with a high pitched ring. He felt himself becoming light headed.

"R..einer-" He couldn't hear himself, but he was aware he was atleast speaking. The grip on his neck tightened and he felt himself growing weaker at each second. The ring in his ear began to get louder. Another punch landed on his nose. 

Eren pushed at his boyfriends shoulder with no force, "I'm sor.. ey-" 

The blond pulled back, watching as Eren took in gulfs of air. Hazel eyes easily spotted the hand mark that was already bruising against tan skin. Reiner took hold of the mans chin, tightening his grip as he leaned towards the brunettes face. "Next time you'll regret it." 

The weight that was on top of him vanished. His vision was still blurry, everything unfocused. He could only make focus of Reiners fuzzy figure lingering in front him. He could feel his quick and heavy heartbeat throughout his body. It hurt to breathe, and when he swallowed his spit he coughed from the pain felt in his throat. That ring, it was still buzzing in his ear. It was loud, _sharp_ , never-ending. 

He fell prey to a violent coughing fit and his throat burned at the sudden action. He turned over with a gasp, hands digging into the soft carpet. 

A foot kicked into his stomach and he fell to the ground. The hair nearly knocked out of his lungs and he curled at the tense feeling.

“Eren... you... that I.....”

He couldn’t understand what Reiner was saying, he could only focus on the beating of his heart. And the loud ring that was never ending in his ears. 

* * *

"Leeviii!!" 

"God damnit Hanji. The fuck do you want?" Levi sassed into his phone, leaning back into the couch. He had just made it home from work, thinking he would be able to relax. It was just around noon and the sun sat up high in the sky. The living room he sat in was well lit with natural light. He had a glass of tea in his hand, fingers gripping the ridges of the cup.

He was hoping for peace and quiet once he made it to his house, but Hanji thought it best to blow his phone up until he answered.

So here he sat, staring up at the tall ceiling,

Talking to an idiot.

"Have you looked at the internet! You and Eren are blowing up!" The women jeered out. 

He rolled his silver eyes, "I don't care about that shit." 

"Ahaha! Levi!!" Hanji chuckled for a moment, "I know you care about it! Your always grumpy about the smallest things!"

"Hanj-"

"You guys are so freaking cute ahh! Y'all should be together, ya know? Imagine the pictures OhMyGOOD!" She scrambled. Levi clenched his teeth, why he even bothered to answer the phone?

He had absolutely no idea.

Levi slammed his tea onto the coffee table, "Fuck off Hanji, this is not a situation you should be fan-girling about."

Levi hung up the phone, tossing it to the side without thought. 

_So fucking annoying._

He ran a hand through his hair before leaning back, allowing his legs to cross each other. 

The raven was very much stressed at the moment. 

This was not how he pictured this day to be. This was a predicament he never thought would happen. When he awoke from his nights rest he expected the day to be calm - sense it was _suppose_ to be his day off - but that was not the case at all. Mr. Dumb-ass called him for work early in the morning because he had to do a quick shoot. And what he hoped to be 30 minutes turned into three hours. Then the internet blew up with pictures of him and Yeager. 

The drama was definitely getting to him, it has been all day. All of it dancing around in his head, and whenever he began to ignore the problem it would just come right back. It was fucking with him. 

Eren and Reiner were in a relationship, and with images like this sparking up it would only lead to speculations of cheating. Not to mention how Reiner would react to such shocking pictures. He could only expect that Reiner was much agitated about this entire uproar. Then there was their relationship, and something like this could cause distrust between the two. A problem of distrust in their relationship would be hard to fix. 

His stomach twisted. 

The raven felt dithery as concerns to Reiner, especially when ticked. 

After witnessing that man enraged he was positive that Eren could not handle him. There was no way. He knew Eren, sure that boy can have an attitude sometimes but he was too sweet for his own good. How in the world did he put up with that asshole? He had no idea. 

_Tch._

His phone chimed, and he raised a thinly plucked eyebrow in curiosity. He leaned over to pick it up, staring at the cracked screen (Which he needed to get fixed very soon).

To his surprise it was his mother.

_'Your name is all over the internet, are you doing okay? I know these sorts of things tend to bother you. Give me a call when you can.'_

A smile crept upon his face. He loved talking to his mother, her soft voiced always comforted him. He was a mama's boy after-all.

Without hesitation he quickly face-timed her, patiently waiting for the woman to pick up. 

"Aww, I just love it when you call me with the face camera! I'm still trying to learn how to do this face-time thing. I'm so old-haha! But it is better to see your face when we talk. How are you doing my dear?" 

He stared at the screen. She seemed to be outside at the moment because the sun shined down onto her. It dazzled against her pale epidermis, and that light allowed Levi to witness his gorgeous mother. He hair was in a low messy bun, with a few strands hanging lose on the side of her face. She had on soft pink lipstick, a soft coat of foundation, and dark brown mascara. The wrinkles on her face were very much visible and it showed signs of her age. 

She had a skinny face. Strongly defined cheekbones, thin lips, and a rather large forehead. Her nose was sharp and slightly bridged. But the set of soft contour made it seem more flattened. Her eyes rounded out and pointed sharply at the ends, she even had the same set of silver-blue eye's just like Levi. 

_She's so pretty._

"Hey mother." Levi smiled. He always loved how excited she would be to talk to him, it would probably be the highlight of his day.

"Hey mister! How is everything- Oh my god I forgot to tell you!" She scrambled back into her house, "I got a puppy! His name is Hugo!" She held up a small dog with curly white fur. She let out a big smile, showing off a pair of straight white-yellow teeth.

He let out a laugh, "You finally got that damn dog, it's about time." 

"Oh I know, Levi. I just had to get him though, he was too freakin' cute!" She let out a jeered scream and began to place kisses on the small dog. Levi's strong features was taken over by the look of disgust once the dog began returning kisses back to it's owner.

"That's disgusting! Don't just let him lick your face," He raised up an eyebrow, "Your gonna break out in pimples."

"Oh don't say that! He's just as cute and adorable as you." She said as she exited her house, supposedly her backyard, pup still in hand. She sat down in a chair, the sun shining onto her face once again. She had put Hugo down to let him run about in her back yard.

"The house doing okay? Nothing wrong with it?" Levi questioned. He had bought her that house two year back for her birthday. She had been living in that small tiny apartment ever sense Levi was born. He always told his mother he would get her a nicer house, with a lot of land. Get her in a place that was safer and more secured. And he did just that. He got her a beautiful house that was secluded from the city. It was peaceful and quiet, something she had always wanted. 

"Aw, everything is perfectly find mister, don't you go worry your head off. But enough conversation about me," She tilted her head to the side, "How are you doing, Levi? Your name is all over the internet. Are you handling everything okay?" 

Levi rubbed his eyes with his fingers before speaking, "I'm not sure, mother. This whole.. this entire _crisis_ has bothered me all day," he sighed, "Accusations like these only lead to drama."

His mother gave a frown, "Oh Levi, try not to think so hard about it. You know the truth behind the situation, so don't allow false allegations bother you." 

"I could really care less about the claims, I just.." He looked away from the phone and sighed heavily. Black bangs blurred over his silver-blue eyes as he faced towards the ground.

The older women took note of this, "Oh Levi. Your not worried about yourself, your worried about how all this could affect Eren."

He bit his lip at the brutally honest statement. Just like always his mom read him like an open book sitting on the table.

Levi allowed his tongue to swipe over his thin lips, "You know how that brat is, he doesn't take accusations like this very well. Not to mention Reiner, I don't like that guy. His anger problems are beyond understandable, he could be having another one of his anger episodes again. He's too aggressive-.. He's not the type for Eren, that man is too rough for someone so fragile. Stupid fucker-"

"Oi, mister. Watch that langue when your speaking with me." 

"Tch-" Levi looked back at his phone. "I'm serious. I don't like that asshole-"

"Is it because he is dating your ex, or is it because your jealous?" 

He froze in place, eyes widening at the statement.

Him _jealous_ of some tall muscular _fuck face_ with blond hair?

He almost laughed.

"I'm not jealous-“ He stated.

“You are jealous Levi, your just choosing to deny it. If you keep denying it then your just going to keep directing your anger towards Eren.” His mother stated.

Levi froze at the sudden comment, biting the inside of his tongue. But she was right. He was definitely jealous, but there was no way in hell he would admit it out loud. No matter how true it was.

He turned his head away from the phone, not wanting to look at his mother’s face. He knew he needed to stop redirecting his anger towards Eren, and he knew that the reason of them falling off was because of him. Because he was too much of an idiot to realize what he had before he lost it.

“Take some time to focus on yourself Levi, and take the time to realize that it is not your fault. So stop blaming everything on all the stuff you did to him.”

Levi let out a breathe.

_‘Just like an open book, huh.’_

“Now, I’m going to go so you can have some time to think, okay? I love you.” She said.

“Love you to mother, thanks for talking.” He said, eyes looking down toward his feet.

“Anytime sweetheart,” Levi watched as she waved at the phone before hanging up, leaving him to stare at the now black screen.

He definitely needed to get a new phone soon.

* * *

“Eren what the fuck!” The pitched voiced yelled in front of his. The brunette rested his head against the drawer, hands gripping at the white tile beneath them. They sat in the downstairs bathroom that was far off in the corner of the house, and away from Reiner.

“Armin, stop yelling so loud or Reiner is going to hear you.” He hissed when a bag of ice was pressed against his swollen eye.

“Don’t tell me to stop yelling- have you seen your face Eren?!” Armin gushed out, studying the bruises forming on his face.

“I have, it’s not that bad-“ 

“Not that bad? You looked like you got jumped by a bunch of thugs Eren! Just how long has this been going on?!” Armin reached back behind him to grab at the already bloodied towel and pressed it up on top of his eyebrow, hoping to get the bleeding to stop.

“I-It’s been happening for.. for months” He admitted, eyes looking down at his legs.

Armin pulled back to get a good look at his face, “Months! No- that’s it! Your not staying here- your coming with me right now!”

“No! No.. no- I can’t do that, if- if I do he will get mad at me-“ He clutched his stomach when he tried to move.

“Fine, I’ll just call Mikasa. She will beat his ass-“ Armin went to grab for his phone in his back pocket but Eren stopped him.

“Armin, no I-I.. don’t do that. I’ve tried leaving before.. okay?” Erens voice cracked, and he gripped at the blondes arm tighter. “I tried t-to leave and.. he found me and..”

He bit at his cracked lips, feeling tears escape from their host before rolling down his cheek. He sniffled before speaking again, “Please just.. I- I called you because I didn’t want to be alone, okay?”

Eren looked up into blue eyes, noticing the tears that were threatening to come out of them. He grabbed at the blondes hand, giving it a squeeze, “P-Please.. just stay with me, just for a moment.”

Armin wiped away his tears before squeezing Erens hand back in reassurance, “Y-Yeah, I can stay here.”

The blonde leaned forward to embrace Eren into a tight hug, and he could feel himself beginning to cry. He rested his head against the small shoulder, “T-thank you Armin.”

As he laid they’re crying, Armin combed at his hair with gentle hands. Such soft and warm hands, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt hands like this before.

Perhaps when he was with his mother. 

“It’s okay Eren, I-I’m here.. I’ll always be here..” Armin whispered and just like that Eren became undone right before him. 


End file.
